


Heilige Barbara

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Heilige Barbara, Kirschblüten, Kirschzweig, Melancholy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Heilige Barbara

**04 | Kirschblüten**

Lily war am Vormittag mit Harry auf dem Markt gewesen, um ihren wöchentlichen Einkauf zu erledigen. Eine alte Dame hatte ihr einen Kirschblütenzweig mitgegeben.  
Zu Hause hatte Lily die Einkäufe verstaut und Harry zu seinem Mittagsschlaf hingelegt. Danach hatte sie den Zweig vorbereitet, wie es ihr die Dame empfohlen hatte und anschließend in eine Vase mit Wasser gestellt.  
Harry hatte bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein geschlafen und er war ganz knatschig, als Lily mit der Vase in Harrys Zimmer kam. Sie stellte den Zweig auf die Kommode, ehe sie ihr Baby aus der Krippe hob und sich mit ihm in den Sessel setzte. Harry brauchte ein wenig Anregung, ehe er sich füttern ließ, doch es brauchte immerhin nicht viel. Lily saß eine Weile schweigend da und betrachtete den Kirschzweig.  
"Weißt du," sagte sie zu Harry. "Der Brauch besagt, dass der Zweig bis Heilig Abend blühen und Glück im nächsten Jahr bringen soll. Ich hoffe das er blüht, denn in dieser schweren Zeit können wir alle ein wenig Glück brauchen."


End file.
